


So, Who Do You Like?

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-P4, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, who do you like?"</p><p>Simple enough question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Who Do You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one from the PPW that I just really loved. I might upload another but I should be focusing on my K/T one-shots really. 
> 
> Yosuke/Chie are just one of my favorite pairings from the game.

Everyone had just seen Souji off and were headed back home. Their adventures inside the TV was over and it was time to get back to normal things. Not that they would ever be completely normal. 

As they got back in Inaba, Chie looked over at Yosuke. "Hey mind if we walk home together?"

"You don't want to walk with Yukiko?"

"Nah. I'll see her tomorrow," Chie said. Yosuke was going to point out she was going to see him tomorrow too, but he decided against it. The brunette nodded and the pair fell into step with each other.

"I can't believe it's really all over," Yosuke said, sighing. He was going to miss all the excitement, but he was glad too. No one was ever going to be kidnapped and thrown inside a TV again. Inaba was safe. Or as safe as it was before everything happened.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday that Souji had transferred here." Chie looked at the ground. She felt like she might cry for a moment there, but the feeling past. She was a little taken aback by it though. "And now he's going back to his parents and everything."

"You miss him don't you?"

Chie nodded. Yosuke nodded as well. He would have felt jealous about that, but honestly he was going to miss Souji too. He had this presence about him and now that he was gone, the town felt kind of…empty.

"Do you remember when we were trailing Kanji-kun," Chie asked suddenly. Yosuke looked at her and nodded. Like he could forget what happened. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well remember how I asked if Souji liked Yukiko and you lied and said you didn't talk about stuff like that."

Yosuke nodded again. Then he frowned. "Hey! Who said I was lying about that?"

Chie gave Yosuke a look and he frowned, mumbling something. Chie went on. "Well it did turn out he liked her, kind of. But I never got to ask you that." 

Yosuke wasn't sure what Chie was getting at. But he had a feeling she didn't ask him to walk with her for no reason or just for some company. Chie, not getting a response from Yosuke went on.

"So, who do you like?"

Yosuke stopped and just stared at Chie for what seemed like five minutes. During that time his face got a little pink. Chie looked back at him waiting for an answer. 

That was when it hit Yosuke. Chie liked him and she was hoping he said that he liked her. It took Yosuke by surprise. Did he like Chie? He flirted with her, but he did that with the other girls too. But looking at her now Yosuke realized maybe he did like Chie. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"None of your business." 

Chie, who had a small smile beginning to form, instantly scowled and stomped a foot on the ground. "Not my business? What?! Yosuke!"

Yosuke smiled to himself. It was too easy to push Chie's buttons. But he felt a little bad about it too.

"What? You think I'm just going to spill my whole love life to you? Fat chance."

Chie continued her scowl, wanting to hit Yosuke very much right then and there. But she was stopped by a sudden warm feeling on her cheek as Yosuke kissed it. 

"But maybe it will be someday," he said, then ran off knowing Chie was probably going to get him for kissing her.

"YOSUKE! Get back here!"


End file.
